Fällt der Berliner Mauer
by LynnJones42
Summary: -Fall of the Berlin Wall- It's November 9, 1989 and the wall that seperated Prussia from Germany is finally coming down. Gilbert has been waiting to see his bruder for decades, but the thought of never being forgiven and regret eats at his concious. Will he truly be able to see Germany or will his worst fears be confirmed? ONE-SHOT reviews appreciated


**Wow... You guys must hate me or something XD I mean, I would. I mean, I **_**still **_**can't believe you like the stuff I write- and this is probably going to be the last straw with you guys. Probably. Anyway, I wrote this because I was bored and in the Germanic brothers mood (AKA prcrastinating on World Wind) To be honest- I'm not really sure what to do with World Wind at the moment, so I'm just going around writing dramatic fics XD Maybe I should join the drama club next year...**

* * *

Prussia looked down at his hands, which wouldn't stop shaking from nervou-wait.

NO.

Awesome people like himself were never nervous. Being nervous and scared were for the un-awesome and the weak! He was just shaking from the stupid cold! It was that sick minded communist's fault that it was so freaking cold! His below freezing house was rubbing off on West's house too- which was so NOT awesome!

Yup. He wasn't nervous at all! I mean, only losers would be scared to meet their bruder after a few decades, who they haven't spoken to after they tried their best to stay together but was ruined when a certain communist dummkopf decided to take the older one away when he clearly needed to stay by his brother's side after one of the worst wars ever! That would never happen to the great Prussia! He was fine...!

So why didn't he feel like it...?

After he heard that stupid wall was coming down- he went as fast as humanly possible to the border between West and East Germany...

But when the gates opened and people were reunited with friends, family, lovers, and anyone they held dear- he found himself stuck in his spot. Around him, people cried, hugged one another, cheered, and chanted with joy at the end of a long period of hell.

His time with Ivan had been worse than hell, he had convinced himself. Most everyday he had been beaten senseless, starved, locked in a basement for hours- days on end, and sometimes only given small amounts of water.

Shoot, even that scaredy-cat Lithuania got better treatment than the awesome him! What's worse was that that sicko took his best friend Gilbert! He was all 'I do not want filthy animals in my house comrade~'! I mean, who does that?

But it didn't matter now, all he could think about was Ludwig.

It wasn't like he was ashamed or anything! He wasn't scared that his brother would hate him for leaving and couldn't protect him! Sure, maybe he hadn't heard a word from him since the day they parted. Not a single call or letter or anything... But maybe he was just busy..! And he didn't have time for his older bruder...

He shook his head. He couldn't let those thoughts get to his heart!

He looked back up, at the hundreds of people, still rejoicing in the grand reunion. Maybe... Maybe West was here! Maybe he would come to see Prussia and forgive him for ever leaving him alone...

Abandoning all his dignity, the albino ran through the crowd trying to locate his little bruder.

"West! WEST! Bist du hier!" he shouted through the crowd, hoping someone would recognize him. He pushed and shoved through the people, not caring about them- instead focusing his entire being on finding his bruder.

But every minute he didn't see that familiar blonde hair, that tall muscular built that he would always make fun of, that serious look, or even those light blue eyes- the albino nation began to lose hope.

_Maybe he didn't come..._ Prussia thought to himself as he slumped against a building wall. _Not that it mattered though... The awesome me is better off alone anyway!_

Sure. But it still didn't matter what he told himself, because it didn't stop him from letting the tears slip from his eyes.

Awesome people didn't cry. Even at Ivan's place he never cried- not once. He couldn't remember the last time he cried at all- who knew how long it had been since he cried in _public_. But maybe it was better that West hated him- he was a crappy older bruder. He let his country be torn in half, let the Russians crush his spirit, and let himself get... dissolved too.

Everyone knew about it- it happened so long ago. The awesome, mighty Prussia: brought down by some guys with paper and pens? Unbelievable. Now, he wasn't sure what he was. Prussia? Yes, but Prussia didn't exist anymore... Gilbert? No, if he was, then he would be dead the moment that accursed paper was signed.

And without Ludwig, what was the point?

It was getting colder, and Russia had never been one to give warm clothes to him. Making the weather harder to deal with, and it didn't help that he hadn't eaten in days. Maybe he would die out here, from the cold rather than something awesome. But honestly, did it matter anymore? His bruder hated him and he was alone.

He closed his eyes, not caring if he woke up or not...

"BRUDER!" A loud voice yelled from a distance. Prussia heard it, but didn't bother opening his eyes. It was probably just another German calling for his family- it couldn't be meant for him.

Then the voice kept going. "Bruder! Gilbert! Preussen!"

His name. That was his name. But the voice... He opened an eyes tiredly, wondering if it was all just a dream. It couldn't be... Ludwig?

He saw him. In the distance, Germany was calling out his older bruder's name, making his way through the crowd- running to Prussia's side.

It was the last thing he saw before the cold got the better of him- Ludwig's worried and shocked expression as soon as he reached the... ex-nation.

~ o ~ o ~

Wurst... and the slight scent of pasta and some kind of foreign food filled the air. Prussia, or Gilbert rather, made a slight noise in discomfort and opened an eye. He stared at the ceiling, a neutral white- but he recognized it immediately. He'd recognize this ceiling anywhere- it was Germany's room. He looked around- the room was just like Ludwig. It was organized and neat- despite the occupant in the bed, and some potatoes in a bowl sat on a table in the corner of the room.

It was home.

Was it a dream? Or was this death? Either way he sat up in bed, hoping he still had enough strength to get out of bed and look around. He was about to stand up when the door opened.

Germany stood at the doorway, holding a tray with a bowl of soup on it. Both were silent- Gilbert, still not sure if this was real or not...

Ludwig on the other hand, immediately dropped his tray on the table and pulled Gilbert into the hug of his life. The older of the two was in shock and it took him a few seconds to realize Germany was crying.

"W...West?" He managed to croak out through his bruder's embrace. His voice was hoarse and he hated it- but didn't get the chance think about it before the younger spoke.

"Gilbert... Gott sei Dank..." Ludwig softly spoke, his tears falling on his bruder's shoulder. He looked at the dumbfounded prussian, wiping his tears away quickly "I found you in the cold... I thought you were dead at first, and when you wouldn't wake up..."

Gilbert blinked in realization. He had passed out, and made his Ludwig worry. And what's worse, made him _cry_. He hated to see his precious bruder cry- even when he had long grown up.

Then he realized why he had given up in the first place. "Ludwig... I'm sorry. I thought you hated me for leaving you, when I didn't hear from you for years I thought you didn't want anything to do with me and-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What made you think I hated you? Gilbert! I tried writing to you for years and when you didn't write back, I though you were angry with _me_. I allowed you to fall into Russia's hands and get tortured for years... I thought you would hate me for it..."

They stood in silence, both afraid to say anything. Gilbert knew now, Ludwig _did_ write to him. Ivan probably prevented any of them from getting to him...

He looked down at himself. God did he look like death itself. He was paler than usual, he looked like he had been starved and was covered in the bandages he had to wear from the injuries he received from that communist...

No wonder Germany was worried- and suddenly, Gilbert knew what he had to do.

He smiled. He smiled a warm smile than he hadn't done in so long- saving it just for his bruder. Ludwig stared at him before Gilbert spoke, "You really thought I would hate you? Mien Gott Ludwig! Didn't the awesome Prussia teach you any better? I was just waiting to see you and I fell asleep is all!"

Germany frowned and looked his brother up and down, "You look terrible... What did Russia do to you?"

Gilbert simply shrugged it off, "West! It doesn't matter!" He pulled him into another hug, "The awesome me is home... that's all I care about."

The younger, hugged his bruder back, trying his best not to cry again. "Willkommen daheim, Bruder..."

He was home, his Prussia was home.

* * *

**German Translation (because I have to)**

**Bruder = Brother **

**Bist du hier = Are you here**

**Preussen = Prussia (with English letters)**

**Gott sei Dank = Thank God**

**Willkommen daheim, Bruder = Welcome home, brother**

**So! That's it! See you guys later!**


End file.
